It is generally known in the art to provide a pressure relief valve for the cabin of many motor vehicles. In particular, larger vehicles include a plurality of pressure relief valves for allowing movement of air through the cabin or to relieve pressure during a sudden increase of pressure in the cabin. Furthermore, the valves work to allow a free flow of air for ventilation systems to allow for efficient cooling and heating of the cabin section.
Generally, the prior art valves include valve flaps that rest on a grille system or other such structure. The grille system, while leaving areas open for the flow of air, also obstructs the flow of air through the valve. Furthermore, prior art valves and vent systems generally comprise a rigid polymer structure that is closely sized to the aperture which must be produced within the vehicle body. Very small tolerances in the size of the aperture are permitted.
As such, prior art valves typically are no larger than the aperture in the body of the vehicle. Furthermore, prior art valve systems are unable to reach the optimal amount of air flow, that being the amount allowed by an empty or unrestricted aperture. In particular, prior art valve systems comprise structure that obstructs the optimum air flow through the aperture produced within the vehicle body. Therefore, while generally adequate in keeping rain, debris, and other materials from entering the vehicle body, such valve systems are less than ideally efficient in venting air outside the vehicle body.